Mon nom est Kakashi et je suis un assassin
by elishtar
Summary: Kakashi pov. Voici ce qui arrive quand un boulot se passe mal. Sorte de fic en trois chapitre, essayez-là! KakaIru, lemon, language, violence. Rated M. Notez que ceci est la traduction de la fic de reixgaara, je n'en suis absolument pas l'auteure.


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni l'histoire ne sont à moi. Je n'ai fait que la traduction de la fic de reixgaara avec son accord donc pas d'accusation de plagiat s'il vous plaît, pour les lecteurs anglophones qui ont déjà lu son histoire, merci!

Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi et je suis un assassin

Mon nom est Kakashi et je suis un assassin.

Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi et je suis un assassin. C'est marrant, mais quand j'étais petit j'avais les même rêves que tous les autres gamins. A six ans, je voulais être pompier, à dix ans j'étais certain de devenir acteur et, ironiquement, de douze à seize j'étais persuadé que j'allais devenir flic. Ca fait sens. Je lis les gens comme si c'étaient des livres ouverts. Ils sont si banaux et simples que c'est aussi facile que d'appuyer sur la détente qui va les tuer. Prenez l'homme d'affaire qui descend la rue en ce moment. Il a pathétiquement essayé de dissimuler son identité en portant des fringues qui conviendraient mieux à un clochard ou à un péquenaud assistant à un rassemblement de monster truck. C'est vraiment triste. Il a oublié d'enlever sa Rolex et ses lunettes à mille dollars. Le pauvre gars a du apprendre qu'il était devenu une cible. Dommage qu'il soit aussi incompétent que tous ceux que j'ai déjà tué.

Je quitte le banc où je prétendais attendre le bus et me dirige vers lui. Sur son tee-shirt sale on peut lire « les flingues ne tuent pas les gens, je tue les gens ». Je souris à l'ironie : un mec qui n'a jamais tenu une arme, portant un t-shirt avec une inscription qui dit le contraire, t-shirt maintenant couvert de sang à cause des deux balles que je viens de lui loger dans la poitrine avec mon silencieux. J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches, continuant comme si rien ne s'était passé, ressemblant parfaitement à un étudiant paresseux. Quelqu'un hurle derrière moi alors que l'homme s'écroule par terre. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne me demande pas qui était cet homme, s'il avait une famille ou pourquoi quelqu'un le veut mort. C'est pas ma place de le savoir. C'est ma place de faire le job et de récupérer ma mallette pleine de fric.

Quand les gens imaginent des assassins, ils pensent à des voyous de la mafia tabassant de gentilles personnes, ou des mercenaires, anciens des forces spéciales dans des clochers avec de puissants. Ca a jamais été mon style. Je vis pour me fondre dans la foule. Personne ne se douterait de comment je gagne ma vie. J'ai l'air d'un mec normal de la basse classe moyenne. Même si vous me repériez dans une foule, les flics ne tireraient pas grand' chose de votre témoignage, mon déguisement est sans failles. Je suppose que ces cours de théâtre que j'ai pris quand j'étais petit servent à quelque chose finalement.

Je vérifie mon répondeur quand je rentre chez moi. Deux messages, tous deux pour des boulots. Si j'accepte les deux, je pourrais prendre des vacances. Maintenant, je suis persuadé que vous m'imaginez étalé de tout mon long sur une plage ou bien m'envolant pour l'Europe passant mes journées au café dégustant des vins hors de prix mais, de nouveau, c'est pas mon genre. Des vacances, ça signifie vivre ma vie sans avoir à tuer pendant un moment. Je passe la plupart de mon temps à observer les gens et à nettoyer mon matériel, éventuellement je m'envoie en l'air quelques fois si la bonne cible est disponible.

Les boulots, ouais, j'vais faire ça. L'un est facile, une voiture piégée devrait faire un joli petit paquet d'emballage. Le second est plus difficile ; descendre une famille entière : la cible, sa femme et leur fils de dix ans. Fait chier ! Je hais buter des gamins. Mais je suppose que ça vaut mieux que de laisser un orphelin. Je l'ai fait, une fois, et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. Ce boulot a ruiné ma vie, mais c'est une autre histoire. Je laisse un message aux clients pour qu'ils m'envoient les dossiers et les photos des cibles, puis je me soûle jusqu'à l'inconscience. Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça mais c'est où en est ma vie à ce moment. Attirant, non ?

J'ai rêvé de lui la nuit dernière. Je crois que c'est à cause de l'alcool, c'est ce que je buvais la nuit où on s'est rencontré. J'vous raconterais bien mais j'ai un boulot à faire. Je ramasse les dossiers là où on les a laissés, deux enveloppes et un mal de tête carabiné en perspective. Le premier devrait être assez facile. C'est une star de ciné, j'ai vu ses films. Elle est pas trop mal comme actrice mais apparemment, c'est une sacrée garce au travail. De toute évidence, elle a assez énervé quelqu'un pour qu'il la veuille morte. Probablement un réalisateur sans talent ou une personne à qui elle a piqué un job. C'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. La famille…quel putain d'bordel. Je sens quel genre de boulot c'est à un kilomètre à la ronde. Il y'a quatre personnes sur la photo, pas trois. La quatrième, celle qui n'est pas encerclée, c'est le client. Une quelconque petite merde pourrie - gâtée qui veut faire disparaître sa famille pour hériter de la fortune au plus vite. Les gens me dégoûtent. Je suis sûr que vous trouvez que c'est hypocrite mais je ne pourrais jamais faire un truc comme pareil. Si j'avais une famille, je vivrais la vie que les gens dans la rue s'imaginent que je vis.

Je prends une gorgée de mon café à emporter et je regarde le gamin sur la photo. Il dévisage ce que je suppose être son grand frère comme s'il était un putain de héros. Ils se ressemblent tellement que je pourrais jurer que je vois le futur du gamin. Hum, non, ils se ressemblent mais le gamin n'est absolument pas comme son frère. Pas de fringues hors de prix, pas de sourire narquois et sadique, et il y'a encore de la chaleur dans ses yeux noirs.

Je remets la photo dans l'enveloppe. Je peux pas me permettre de penser comme ça. C'est une cible et la compassion est une faiblesse dans mon boulot. L'exécution a été fixée à cinq heure. Je devrais rentrer et me préparer. C'est dur de décider ce qui conviendrait le mieux dans ce genre de situation. En dépit de ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, un fusil pour tirer d'une fenêtre devrait le faire. Propre et simple, en plus y'a très peu de chance de se faire piquer. Mes entrailles se nouent. On devrait pas assassiner une famille entière à distance. C'est un crime horrible qui devrait être fait en face-à-face. Peut-être que je veux qu'on me chope. Peut-être que je veux que quelqu'un m'arrête, pour sauver ce pauvre gosse, de moi et de son psychotique de frangin. Je m'approcherais et leur ferais face. Si j'échoue et que quelqu'un survit, au moins il pourra mettre un visage sur sa haine. Ce sera peut-être pas mon vrai visage mais c'est au moins quelque chose.

Je passe la journée à nettoyer mes flingues de mes empreintes digitales. Je vais pas prendre mes favoris au cas où je devrais les laisser. En réalité, j'aime pas trop les flingues, ils conduisent à trop de violence aléatoire. Je préfère les couteaux si j'ai le choix, mais ça convient pas pour la majorité des boulot. Les couteaux sont élégants, faciles à cacher et presque toujours explicables. Essayez de dire à un flic que vous avez un silencieux dans votre veste pour vous protéger.

Deux heures, temps d'endosser mon personnage. J'enlève mon pantalon de survêt' , ma veste de cuir et mon t-shirt noir pour enfiler un jean ample et un sweat-shirt ridiculement trop grand qui se ferme devant, c'est l'accessoire parfait pour un job comme aujourd'hui. Je fourre mes mèches argentées sous une perruque noire hirsute par-dessus laquelle je remonte la capuche du sweat, avant de mettre du maquillage noir pour assombrir mon teint. Je mets des lentilles marrons sous des lunettes épaisses. J'ai l'air plus jeune de dix ans. Si j'avais la patience d'être orgueilleux, ça m'amuserait de savoir que quand j'atteindrais trente-cinq ans, j'aurais pas trop à m'inquiéter de mon apparence.

Je prends le bus jusqu'à la zone désignée pour l'exécution et je fais semblant d'étudier la sociologie, surlignant certains passages pour paraître plus crédible. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Je me durcis pour le job qui arrive.

Une limousine élégante se gare à proximité. C'est l'heure du spectacle. Trois personnes descendent de la voiture. Le gamin tient la main de sa mère, un gentil sourire sur son visage. Je plonge la main dans mon sac à dos, prétendant chercher quelque chose, mes doigts agrippant le flingue qui se trouve dedans. Mon pouls commence à s'accélérer. Le gamin est mignon. Il a l'air heureux. J'aurais pas du accepter ce boulot. J'aurais pu descendre la star de ciné et quand même prendre des vacances, mais c'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Je suis debout, l'air épuisé, feignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Je glisse mon flingue au-dessus du sac. Un tir se fait entendre. Fait chier. Ce sale enfoiré de richard a engagé d'autres tireurs, tireurs qui n'hésiteront pas à m'abattre si ils découvrent qui je suis.

La femme hurle sur le corps de son mari tombé à terre alors que le gamin reste debout, choqué. J'examine les fenêtres des immeubles aux alentours. Je dois me débarasser de la compétition si je veux être payer. Je dois faire gaffe cependant, s'il sont plusieurs j'suis mort.

Ha ! Trouvé. Deuxième étage, troisième fenêtre sur la droite. Un autre tir de fusil. Merde, le type à un équipier. Il rangeait déjà son flingue quand le deuxième coup a été tiré. La mère gît dans une mare de sang qui lui appartient, à elle et à son mari maintenant décédé.

Mon corps bouge tout seul. Je saisis le gamin par les bras et je le mets à couvert dans une ruelle proche. Bordel de Dieu, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Visant soigneusement, je descends le premier tireur d'une balle dans la poitrine, tenant le gamin derrière moi. Une balle ricoche sur le mur au dessus de ma tête. J'suis piégé. La ruelle est un cul-de-sac et qui que ce soit qui reste, rien ne les empêchera de buter le petit. Je devrais le laisser là. Tout mon bon sens me hurle de fuir comme un dératé. Je pourrais le faire. Je jette un coup d'œil au môme qui tremble dans mon dos. Au moins je connais l'angle maintenant. Prenant le gamin dans mes bras, je lui ordonne de mettre ses jambes autour de ma taille et de garder la tête baissée. Je crois que je vais me faire descendre.

Inspirant profondément, je plonge vers la ligne de feu, les balles volant tout autour de moi. Il y'a plus de deux tireurs. Ca c'est jamais vu dans ce genre de jeu. Y'a que l'Akatsuki qui bosse en équipe et même là ce sont jamais des équipes de trois. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Je voudrais me frapper le front pour m'être montré aussi stupide mais j'ai les mains pleines avec le môme et mon arme. C'est une épuration. Avec l'argent, y'avait en plus le prix de l'Akatsuki pour éliminer quelques compétiteurs. Enfoirés de fils de putes.

Je zigzague entre les voitures garées, les vitres explosant derrière moi. Si j'arrive à passer le coin on pourrait s'en sortir, en supposant que personne ne nous attend. Je peux entendre des bruits de pas derrière moi . Tous ceux qui ne sont pas impliqués dans la fusillade sont soit à couvert soit en train de saigner dans le caniveau. Je ralentis, mettant mon flingue derrière moi pour régler son compte à mon poursuivant, un rouquin avec des cheveux flamboyants.

Une douleur me parcoure le corps. J'ai hésité trop longtemps, le sang coule d'une égratignure à mon bras droit. Je change mon flingue de main, supportant le môme avec ma droite et priant pour notre sécurité à tous les deux que je ne m'évanouisse pas de douleur. Je suis au niveau du coin. De mieux en mieux. Je peux les voir prendre position des deux côtés de la rue, tentant de paraître quelconque. Je descende le blond aux longs cheveux qui prétendait téléphoner d'une cabine. La femme de l'autre côté de la rue se met à couvert. Elle est meilleure que la majorité d'entre eux. J'aurais sans doute pu m'occuper d'elle si j'étais pas encombré mais malheureusement c'est pas le cas.

Mon salut arrive sous la forme d'un conducteur de taxi obèse. Je balance mon flingue, ouvre la portière en grand et jette le corps pâle sur le siège arrière.

« J'vous dépose où patron ? » Une balle explose le feu arrière gauche.

« Démarre, ducon. Démarre ! » Les pneus du taxi grincent et je jure que c'est le deuxième plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu. Je lui jette deux cents dollars et je sais qu'il ne posera aucune question. Je serre un bandana que je prends dans mon sac autour de mon bras et ma tête tourne un peu moins. M'enfonçant dans le siège, je force mon corps à se relaxer tout en ne succombant pas au puissant désir de tout simplement m'évanouir. Je suis vraiment dans la merde maintenant. Le taxi s'arrête à quelques pâtés de maison de mon appart et je demande au type répugnant de conduire autours de la barre d'immeuble en attendant notre retour, et je lui agite une pile de billets sous le nez. Je sors le gamin de la voiture. Il a toujours pas dit un mot, sauf quand il a crié quand j'ai été touché. D'un coup de pied j'ouvre la porte qui mène à ma cour, titubant alors que je grimpe l'escalier branlant jusqu'à ma porte, faisant tomber mes clés en chemin. Le monde commence à tourner quand je me baisse pour les ramasser et je dois m'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas m'effondrer. J'ai besoin d'anti-douleur, et des puissants.

Le gamin ramasse les clés et me les tend. J'essaye de les prendre mais mon estomac se retourne et je manque de vomir sur les marches.

« La carrée argentée », je lui murmure et il la glisse dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte et m'aidant à entrer.

Je m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire et vide mon estomac dans les toilettes. Le gamin se dandine nerveusement, se demandant quoi faire. Il est dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, avec un type qu'il ne connaît pas et qui pisse le sang.

« Trousse de premiers secours. Placard du bas. » Au moins il écoute bien. Je siffle entre mes dents alors que je verse l'eau oxygénée sur la blessure, ça pique comme un putain d'essaim d'abeilles ! Je suis sûr que vous pensez « Allez, Kakashi, c'est juste une égratignure ! » Eh bien, c'est quand la dernière fois qu'on vous a tiré dessus, bandes de fillettes ? Ca fait mal, bordel. Je bande ma blessure mais le sang coule encore. Je refais un tour, encore…et encore. Finalement, on dirait que j'ai trouvé assez de matos pour arrêter le saignement. J'indique du doigt une tasse à côté du lavabo tandis que j'ouvre un tube d'analgésique. Quelques secondes plus tard j'avale le doux soulagement qu'est le Tylenol 3, en en mettant sous ma langue en espérant que ça agisse plus vite.

« Que… qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mes parents ? » Hum, on dirait que le môme peut parler en fin de compte.

« C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ? » Il ne répond pas. On se dévisage l'un l'autre pendant ce qui semble être une éternité.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé… »

« Je suis désolé gamin. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts alors ils le sont maintenant. » Son visage pâle s'allonge si possible encore plus. Pauvre gosse. Je voudrais le réconforter mais je suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une figure paternelle. Figure paternelle… Bien sûr. Je sais quoi faire maintenant.

Je m'active dans la pièce, rassemblant des liasses de billets et glissant mes flingues préférés dans le sac à dos avec mon livre orange adoré. Aucune autre de mes possessions ne m'est chère et je peux très bien ne jamais revenir. J'enfile rapidement de nouvelles fringues, une ample chemise de soirée et un jean noir.

« Gamin ! Ramène-toi, on y va. » Et merde, où a bien t'il pu passer ? Je pointe le nez hors de la chambre pour voir le gamin finir de taper un numéro et amener mon portable à son oreille.

« Itachi ? Il s'est passé… » Je lui enlève le portable des mains, le balançant contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, bordel de merde ? » Le gamin tremble de peur.

« Je- j'appelais mon frère. » Je réponds sans y penser.

« Putain, mais tu crois que c'est qui, qui vient juste d'essayer de te tuer ! »

Le gamin pâlit encore plus. Son esprit rassemble ce que je viens de lui dire. Après ce qui me semble être cinq minute « Comment vous le savez ? »

C'est bien ma veine, le gamin est plus intelligent que ce que je pensais.

« Il m'a aussi engagé pour tous vous tuer. » Le gamin recule d'un pas, comme si j'allais me précipiter sur lui dans une espèce de rage psychotique. Je peux pas lui en vouloir.

« Relax gamin. Ca, c'était avant qu'il me pose problème. Ca n'a rien de personnel… Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? » Il hésite pendant un moment avant de réaliser la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

« S-Sasuke Uchiha. » J'acquiesce de la tête avant de me lever. Heureusement les analgésiques ont commencé à faire effet.

« Ca va pour Sasuke mais ne prononce plus jamais le nom de Uchiha, ça pourrait être mortel. Maintenant amène-toi, on doit se tirer d'ici. »

« Où est ce qu'on va ? Pourquoi j'ai encore des problèmes ? » Je ferme la porte, l'attirant vers la ruelle en bas avant de répondre.

« Le boulot est pas encore terminé gamin. Les méchants seront pas payés tant que t'es pas agonisant ou mort. » Je fais signe au taxi, qui en est probablement à son treizième tour autour de l'immeuble, ouvrant la portière pour Sasuke.

« Mais où est ce qu'on va ? »

« On va voir un de mes vieux amis. » Un vieil ami, hein. Comme si il me considérait toujours comme son pote après ce que je lui ai fait. Fait chier. Y va pas être content de me voir.


End file.
